cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Grant Gustin
Grant Gustin (1990 - ) Film Deaths *Lifetime movie (A mothers nightmare) (Grant Gustin as Chris Stewart): Vanessa drugs Chris and then gives him a razor blade after seeing her cut herself. He begins to cut his left arm. Surprised that it doesn't hurt at all. Chris then slowly loses consciousness and passes out and then dies from a massive loss of blood. Maddie(Chris's mother) arrives just as Vanessa kisses Chris on the cheek. She screams at her to tell her to stay away from Chris. Maddie then tries to stop the bleeding by wrapping her shirt around his arm. Vanessa then attacks Maddie but then Maddie manages to grab the small box that has the photo of Vanessa and her mother in it and she hits Vanessa in the face with it. Causing Vanessa to fall back. Maddie then crawls back to Chris and screams for Chris to wake up. Vanessa then jumps onto Maddie and then Maddie attempts to choke her but is then stopped by Officer Tate. She is then pulled back and she cries as she looks at her son, just lying there. Paramedics soon arrive and find that he does't have a pulse. The paramedics then lay Chris flat on the ground and then they attempt to resusitate Chris with a portable defibrillator. After the first attempt, a beeping noise is heard from the heart monitor. Telling everyone that Chris now has a heartbeat and is now alive. (Chris survives after this) Television Deaths *''The Flash: The Race of His Life'' (2016) [Barry Allen - Time Remnant]: Disintegrated while running at super-speed to stop Teddy Sears' device that will destroy the multiverse. (This version of Barry is a time remnant from the past so the present-day Grant survives the episode.) *''Legends of Tomorrow: Doomworld'' (2017) [Barry Allen - Alternate Reality]: While not appearing in the episode, Grant's mask is among the many seen in Neal McDonough's office, implying he had been killed off-screen in the new reality created by Matt Letscher. *''The Flash: Finish Line'' (2017) [Savitar/Future Flash]: Playing a dual role as Barry Allen and an evil time remnant of Barry called Savitar from the future, Savitar is shot in the back by Candice Patton while attempting to kill Barry. He then disintegrates and is erased from the timeline. (The present-day Grant survives the episode.) *''The Flash: O Come, All Ye Thankful'' (2018) [Barry Allen]: Temporarily clinically dead after Reina Hardesty strikes him with lightning using her staff; Grant is revived by his daughter (Jessica Parker Kennedy) when she uses her powers as a makeshift defibrillator. *''The Flash: A Flash of the Lightning'' (2019) [Barry Allen]: In the billions of possible futures seen by Grant, he is shown disintegrating as a result of Anti-Matter (Grant survives the episode.) Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1990 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Musicians Category:Child Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:DC Stars Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:People who died in the Arrowverse Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Teen Choice Awards Winners Category:Glee cast members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Arrow Cast Members Category:The Flash Cast Members Category:Legends of Tomorrow Cast Members Category:Death scenes by lightning Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Supergirl cast members Category:Batwoman Cast Members